Atomos
by Avalene
Summary: AU. Draco is used in a plot to bend Harry Potter to Voldemort’s will… however, Draco thwarts the plans, using the same spell that was meant to capture Potter to protect him. Harry takes him to a world beyond what he had ever known. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Atomos

Rating: M

Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Characters and universe owned by J.K. Rowling.

Summary: AU. Draco is used in a plot to bend Harry Potter to Voldemort's will… however, Draco thwarts the plans, using the same spell that was meant to capture Potter to protect him. Harry takes him to a world beyond what he had ever known. SLASH.

Warnings: Slash.

A/N: I am re-writing the entire fanfiction. I am sorry if this bothers anyone, but my writing style has changed in the past few years. If I am to continue and finish my fanfiction, I must start over. Otherwise, this crap will just sit here forever getting on my nerves… I've noted that much of it will not have to be re-written, but this is just warning… Also, this is totally AU. I'm taking liberties, for my own amusement and nothing more.

* * *

Voldemort laughed coldly, enjoying the way Draco flinched at the sound. The boy still wasn't worthy to be called a Deatheater, but he would do for the next project the Dark Lord had been working on… _Atomos_.

Atomos was a singularly strong bond, using both the Atomos potion and spell to great effect. After the potion is taken, the person who casts the spell is bonded to the drinker. The question was… how to get Potter to drink the potion? Voldemort gave the Malfoy an annoyed look. If he hadn't known that that he'd make great live bait, he would have killed the useless creature long ago. The boy failed him one time too many.

In any case, the Malfoy manor was a very nice place to have Deatheater meetings.

"For this to work, I need Potter alive," he hissed at his followers, giving them a Look that plainly said if someone killed Harry Potter without direct orders to do so they would not survive him long. And they would be in unendurable pain before following him to the grave...

"M'lord," Severus Snape whispered softly. He then waited to be acknowledged before continuing. He was in high favor after killing Albus Dumbledore for the Dark Lord. Only he and Narcissa knew that it was for his godson Draco, that he killed the ancient wizard, not Voldemort. And that he truly regretted it, it just had to be done…

"Yes?" the Dark Lord waved his hand at Severus.

The dark-haired man sighed and continued his line of thought out-loud. "Are you sure… the _Atomos_? It is an incredibly strong bond, and it hasn't been used for centuries because of the dangers, and the side-effects. Perhaps a less extreme bonding spell that would bind Potter to you…?"

"_Crucio_," Voldemort said, watching idly as the man fell. Severus Snape had proven his worth, and his loyalty, but he still didn't have the authority to question his Lord! Voldemort sneered at the pain on his Deatheater's face, but when Snape did not make a sound even after his legs gave out, he relented. "I have my reasons. Potter will be under my control, not only physically but mentally as well. This must be done. I must have that boy."_ I must have his power_, his thoughts echoed.

Draco's shoulders shook slightly, watching the exchange. He had been hit with the _Crucio _very often since he failed to kill Dumbledore, since he failed to kill anyone. He just couldn't. It was sickening; he was so weak, he just couldn't look in someone's eyes and then kill them. The very thought made him ill. He didn't want to be a Deatheater anymore.

If he had one chance, the slightest chance, he'd take it. He didn't want to switch sides either, he'd only be killed for what he'd done. It was all his fault the great Albus Dumbledore was dead, after all. No one knew that he had been going to let Dumbledore go, that Dumbledore was going to save him and his mother… suddenly he blanked his mind, realizing that the Dark Lord might search it for any signs of disloyalty.

Voldemort saw young Malfoy twitch again and frowned in annoyance. "Brat, I am not going to kill you until I am finished with you. If I get what I want out of this I may even allow you to live. So stop acting like I'm going to _Avada Kadavra _you." Luckily he had put his wand away after casting the _Crucio _curse on Severus.

Draco nodded numbly, trying not to think of anything except his Dark Lord, of his great intelligence and well-thought-out plans. When the red eyes left his face, Draco carefully did not let out a sigh of relief as he wanted to. He still trembled, he couldn't help it. Voldemort punished the slightest things these days- he stopped that train of thought in its tracks and stared at the ground wishing he could disappear into it.

"Severus, prepare me the potion. It must be perfect, it is most important, more important than the spell even. If you fail me in this, I shall give you the pain of a thousand deaths and send you to the abyss!" The Dark Lord finished with a snarl, and then composed himself.

He was getting unhinged, everyone knew this, but knew better than to say anything.

After everyone Disapparated, Draco decided something… he was going to stop Voldemort's plan, and gain a protector at the same time. He called on a House Elf to clean up. Draco smirked his old smirk; he had some research to do. _Atomos_… he liked the sound of that.

* * *

Harry cried out in pain, clutching his forehead. His scar was burning, he could feel Voldemort's happiness, and he shuddered to think what was making the Dark Lord so happy. Harry swallowed a sick feeling, and climbed out of bed. He was not getting any sleep after that.

He was at Grimmauld Place. It was his now, and living in it made him feel rather odd. It was the last place Sirius lived... It was still a dark place, but after exploring it thoroughly, Harry was content with it. Larger on the inside than the outside, it could easily be called a mansion.

There were some rooms that you couldn't get to unless you went thorough certain doors and hallways in a certain order. There were some places that looked like they were parts of other buildings, rooms hidden inside other rooms, secret passages inside secret passages. Indeed, he had a nice little maze on his hands and he was proud of it.

Harry only wished Sirius was still there. He was already getting over Dumbledore, he had seen his lifeless body, but Sirius... his body had never been found, and never would be. He suddenly forced his mind off that pathway, he had taken it so many times and it led only to depression.

He let his mind wander where-ever else it wanted and was faintly surprised when it came to Malfoy. The pale blond boy, his rival, he had hated him so much. Now, he felt only pity and a little bit of respect. Draco Malfoy was only protecting his mother. Wouldn't he do the do whatever he could to protect his mother if he still had a mother to protect? If not the same way Malfoy was going on about it…

He closed his eyes a moment, to try to clear his mind altogether, and took a deep breath. Held it. Released it. He did that for a while until his mind felt more relaxed, then let his breathing return to normal. He was feeling a strong urge to take it into his own hands, to save the Malfoys from Voldemort. The Order refused to do anything about it; he was a Deatheater, that was it. After Snape's defection, they no longer took Deatheaters into their ranks, or even helped them. Azkaban or death.

Dumbledore's loss had affected the Order in a negative way, and most of the more noble/responsible members were now acting independently of it. Harry was one of those people. He didn't even consider himself a member anymore, except when it was in his best interest.

He could rescue them; he wanted to, he had to. Draco was innocent, Narcissa was innocent, and they were going to die because of Lucius' failings. Harry never guessed that thought had been planted in his mind by Voldemort. But what Voldemort didn't realize was that thought would've come along on its own eventually, that Potter had a strong sense of right and wrong, that he had seen Albus Dumbledore's death and the events that transpired before. The way Draco had wanted out of it all, and Dumbledore had been willing to help... as Harry was ready to help now. He nodded firmly to himself, grabbed his wand, invisibility cloak, and some things from the twin's shop.

"Accio firebolt," Harry whispered softly, climbed on his broom, and went off into the night, and dangers unbeknownst to him.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, as I am not Rowling. I'm currently editing this, after I edited it and messed it up a bit… -bows- so sorry. I've read the entire series and choose to ignore such as I like, do not point out discrepancies. The new incantation sucks but I simply can not remember the original. If anyone has an old copy of this fic I will love you forever. The new version is kinda bleh.

Atomos - "indivisible" - _An ancient bond, unused and forgotten for centuries. Most noted for a telepathic and empathic link between the bonded. Once the bond is in place for a certain period of time, other things may occur, but exactly what may occur is unknown._

**--- PART TWO ---**

"Hasty. Too hasty, Potter," Voldemort drawled at the semi-conscious young wizard (who glared at him in return). The Dark Lord continued in a mocking voice. "The moment I sent you the false vision, you came running to the rescue. Even after that incident with Black. You don't seem to learn from your mistakes… perhaps I should just kill you. You're obviously not worth the effort it would take to turn you Dark."

Draco was lounging on a nearby couch, twirling Harry's wand in one hand. He hadn't really believed that Potter - his hated rival - would come to rescue him, but Voldemort had insisted that it would work. And so it had… he tried not to look at Harry and failed. The green-eyed boy was staring defiantly at the Dark Lord. Despite his prone position on the floor (Draco wondered idly what spell his Lord was using) Potter was showing no fear.

Just defiance.

"I would never turn Dark," Harry snarled automatically at the red-eyed wizard. He knew that he was in a very bad situation and had no idea to get out of it. Still, he wasn't going to give the slime the pleasure of hearing him beg. He tried to ignore Draco who was obviously doing just fine, and was staring oddly at him. A prat, yes, but not evil, Harry had been almost sure of that. He had heard the youth break down… he wanted _out _of being a Deatheater.

Voldemort smirked a very Malfoyish smirk - _it was very disturbing to see it on the Dark Lord's face, Lucius must have rubbed off on him at some point _- as Severus Snape glided into the room holding a bubbling green potion. The color reminded Harry of vomit for some reason despite the fact it was a pretty shade. Maybe it was because Harry was feeling ill.

"I hope you don't think I'm going to drink that," Harry declared, his voice a little too loud.

"I don't think you have a choice," Severus replied coldly. He saw the hatred in Potter's eyes, pure hatred. It hadn't been that bad before. Before he killed Dumbledore. He shook his head, then added almost as an afterthought, "Unless you'd prefer to die?"

Harry wrinkled his nose, looking at the potion, and quipped, "Are you sure I won't die from drinking that mess?" He couldn't help it.

Draco failed to muffle a giggle. He looked at Voldemort fearfully in case the Dark wizard would be angry at his laughter. His eyes widened when he saw the slender shoulders shaking with silent laughter. "The stuff does look revolting, but I am sure that Severus has done a fine job. He is after all a Potions Master," the Dark Lord told Harry reassuringly. "You must drink it, or-"

"You'll kill me?" Harry supplied cheerfully. He was getting rather tired of being threatened. And the fact that Voldemort had laughed at his gallows humor disturbed him. The fact that Voldemort's sense of humor was _anything _like his disturbed him.

"I'll kill _him_," Riddle corrected, pointing his wand at Draco, who immediately stiffened.

He looked at his godfather for help, but Severus was staring at his Master in shock. And bloody murder was written on his face. He had enough! Voldemort didn't seem to notice his most faithful servant's sudden change in attitude, but Draco did. He worried that the Dark Lord would notice and kill Severus, but he was too focused on Harry.

Harry sighed, and to Severus and Draco's great surprise (they had thought they'd have to fight to the death with Voldemort in a few moments time), he held his hand out for the potion. The Potion's Master handed it to him reluctantly, and watched Voldemort watch Harry drink the atomos potion. Seconds after he'd finished it, chaos erupted.

It started with three people shouting _"ATOMOS!" _at the same time at Harry Potter, making intricate gestures with their wands. The room became filled with smoke. The sounds of a fight began, but it seemed very unreal.

Harry groaned, the potion was roiling in his stomach, and his entire body felt strange with a capital S. He realized the spell that had been binding him was gone. He stood up and walked towards the door, but before he reached it someone grabbed him from behind. A wand was shoved into his hand, and a pale Malfoy was looking up at him.

In the room, the smoking was clearing. Severus Snape and Lord Voldemort were wrestling on the floor, each trying to go for their fallen wands and trying to stop the other at the same time. _"GO!"_ the dark-haired Deatheater snarled at his godson.

Draco seemed to be in shock, and stared at the fight.

Harry had to carry him away practically, and took off running. After a few moments, he realized that he was lost. "We have to get out of here," he gasped. "In a few moments…"

"He's dead isn't he?" Draco asked in a small voice. Harry didn't have to ask who, it was obvious… but he didn't know how to comfort the defeated boy.

Resolution dawned in Harry's eyes, as he realized the only way to escape from Voldemort was that spell he had learned. And to break away from the world. For a while at least. He whispered softly, "He died to save you. Let's not let that sacrifice go to waste."

Draco nodded numbly, and barely registered the fact that Harry was holding him in his arms. A soft hissing filled his ears, it was beautiful not scary the way Voldemort's voice was when speaking Parseltongue. Suddenly he understood what was being said… an old Parseltongue incantation. And a dangerous one at that. It was strange, he simply could not understand snakes so that made no sense…

"_Beyond life, Beyond Death_

_Cross through the Other Side,_

_Enter the abyssss, and _

_Cross to the Other Side._

_To the Worlds Beyond."_

He whimpered into Harry's shoulder when the world began to blur around him. It was awful, he clung tightly to the larger boy - _When did Harry get larger than me? _- feeling like reality was tearing itself apart around them. Long before things righted themselves, Draco fainted. Luckily Harry had been holding him just as tightly or he would have been lost to the Abyss.

The blurring began again, almost in reverse. But instead of the Deatheater's hideout, it was a forest. A beautiful green forest, wild and alive. Tears sprung into Harry's eyes. They had made it past the Abyss, as Sirius had. Sirius... he had to find him... the only way to get back... those were his last thoughts before he passed out.

The two boys lay in one of the forests of the_ Worlds Beyond_ in a tangled pile of limbs, drained from the Crossing. Something rare, indeed. Two living wizards purposely entered the _Worlds Beyond_, better known as Paradise.

Somewhere far away, in a forest just as wild but not nearly as bright or cheerful, Sirius Black woke from a dream. Harry had followed him here, to this cursed place. Thank the gods that it was impossible... just a nightmare. Though he kept on telling himself that, he couldn't believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter, as I am not Rowling. Shocking, I know.

Atomos - "indivisible" - _An ancient bond, unused and forgotten for centuries. Most noted for a telepathic and empathic link between the bonded. Once the bond is in place for a certain period of time, other things may occur, but exactly what may occur is unknown._

Worlds Beyond - _the worlds beyond the abyss, where the souls of the dead inevitably go. There is an ancient Parseltongue spell that can send a living person to the Worlds Beyond, and a reversal spell that brings them back. However, one that is sent to the Worlds Beyond from a different pathway, or cannot speak Parseltongue, cannot use the spell (which is simply titled _Worlds Beyond _or _Beiand).

Wraithlings - _a being native to the _Worlds Beyond

* * *

Draco woke up first, having fainted only from shock. He felt extremely odd, like the time he tried to drink from his father's pensieve as a child. Like he was made of the silvery thought-stuff. He felt like he was going to float away... except that something was holding him down, both his thought-self and his physical-self. Without opening his eyes, he mentally poked at his bond, realized what it was, and followed it to its other end. The mind he was bonded to wasn't conscious, but it was extremely defensive. Probably from the many mental attacks that Voldemort had sent Potter's way. He was slightly surprised at just how many mental shields and smokescreens were thrown up. It was difficult to shield one's mind when awake, so if this was how he was when sleeping...?

With a mental shrug, Draco returned to his own mind. He was _not _retreating, not permanently at least... he had to wait until the bond strengthened. He'd read that it would be strong enough at first, stronger than most bonding spells due to the mixture of the spell and potion, but it would also slowly grow stronger as time passed. In a few days, Potter wouldn't be able to shut him out anymore, purposefully or not! That last thought startled him, and he thought sharply, _I don't care! It doesn't matter…_

He finally got up; he opened his silvery eyes, untangled himself from Potter (while wondering how they'd managed to get in that position in the first place), and took a first look at their surroundings. It seemed to be a forest, but one unlike any he'd ever seen.

Unearthly, one'd say. What he saw were the spirits of ancient forests... and when he realized it, when he realized that Potter had brought them to the lands of the dead, he became a little upset.

Harry awoke, disorientated and weak. The _Worlds Beyond _spell had drained him of magic and energy. Someone was shaking him. And his glasses... where were they? Finally he understood what was being yelled at him and who it was that was shaking him.

"Potter, I can't believe you were so stupid to send us to the underworld! I knew you were an idiot, but _this_? It's unbelievable! _You bloody idiot_!" Malfoy was more than a little hysterical. "Did Voldemort damage your mind when he _Avada Kavadra'_d you as a child? You've killed us!"

"Shuddup, M'foy," Harry snapped back at the blond, barely coherent. "Didn't." Malfoy didn't reply, he continued to go on about being dead until Harry smacked him across the face. Harry winced suddenly, it had felt as if he'd been slapped at the same time he hit Malfoy... something he really had to think about later. At least the blond had been shocked from his hysteria. "We're not dead. This is not the underworld, or the abyss as some call it. This is the _Worlds Beyond_. We're in a place beyond life, beyond death, and beyond time. The _Beyond _is a dangerous place for living beings though, so I'd appreciate it if you would help me find my glasses. I am, after all, the only one present that knows the way out of this place, and doing so safely requires vision."

Draco nodded numbly, and looked around for Potter's glasses. Not far from where the boys had fallen, a reflective surface caught his eyes. Glasses. Wordlessly, he handed them to his long-time rival, whose hands lightly brushed his while taking them. For a second, Draco didn't let Potter have them, and he asked, looking into the Gryffindor boy's green eyes, "Isn't there a spell to repair vision?"

Harry shook his head, didn't notice the way the other wizard was staring at him. "None that are really safe. I was thinking of getting laser eye surgery, eventually, but I'm waiting to see the effects on the Muggles before trying it myself." He tugged on his glasses again, and this time Malfoy let him have them.

Draco couldn't help but be surprised at the nonchalant way Potter had said that he'd wait until the Muggles tested out the surgery before using it himself. That seemed almost Slytherin, completely at odds with what he knew of the boy's character. Which wasn't much, it seemed.

Sight restored, Harry smiled brightly, and said, "I wonder which direction he'd be in..." and he wandered off randomly to search for Sirius.

"Potter, what, who are you looking for?" Draco demanded, staying close behind the dark-haired wizard. _Tell me it isn't a ghost, I don't wanna see dead people..._ he thought fearfully in the sanctity of his mind. Or so he thought. Wild ghosts were a lot more frightening than their counterparts that lurked in Hogwarts... and many times more dangerous, especially in their own territory.

"Sirius isn't exactly dead, don't worry," Harry replied to both questions, spoken and unspoken, without realizing he'd heard Draco's thoughts.

"Not exactly?" Draco asked, "How so? I thought one could either be dead or alive, not some weird state in between..." He froze suddenly when he saw things moving, out of the corner of his eyes. They were delicate-looking ethereal creatures, floating around the edge of his vision.

_Don't move, don't speak_, Harry whispered mentally - completely by accident, he had really meant to say that aloud. He was about to repeat it aloud, when Draco nodded, and asked in the same silent way, _What are they?_

Harry didn't answer for a while, it seemed he was lost in thought, thoughts that Draco could not reach no matter how much he tried. It was frustrating, Harry could hear his thoughts and speak to him with ease, yet Draco couldn't get through the natural barriers of Harry's mind at all.

The Things were getting closer, and Draco had to fight not to panic. The odd, thoughtful expression on Harry's face, was not helping either. Why wasn't he worried? What's wrong with him! _Don't move_, _you'll scare them_, Harry hissed mentally, again. Harry doubted that they could make it without a _Wraithling _guide. _Don't worry. We need a spirit guide... _he added in more kindly tones.

One of the ethereal _Wraithlings _passed by them, a few yards away. Despite the reassurances, Draco wanted to bolt. Or at the very least turn and look at the things that were sneaking up on them. But no, Potter said not to scare them... and hinted that without them they'd be in danger.

The breath caught in his throat as one landed on Harry's outstretched arm, and he tensed, waiting for the bond to sever, to lose his Atomos-mate, and then he was... staring directly into the wizard's green eyes, and back through them into the Wraithling's silver orbs, and at the same time he could see them staring at each other from his own silvery grey eyes. He felt its consciousness meet his and Harry's at the same time and gasped as it Chose them. What for, he did not know, but that what the impression was from its mind, that it had chosen them to be Companions to the Wraithlings of Beiand.

It left their minds, and Harry's arm, and drifted to the ground. Its form was changing, growing, into something completely different. Draco looked to Harry's face and saw that he was just as bewildered and awed as him, before returning his gaze to the amazing creature before them.

_I am Dlleamuira_, its thoughts whispered, tickling the edges of their minds. _Welcome to Beiand. Or as you humans seem to love calling it, the Worlds Beyond_.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as I am not Rowling. I've read the entire series and choose to ignore such as I like, do not point out discrepancies. Also, the idea of 'companions' and 'choosing' is loosely based on Mercedes Lackey's Heralds of Valdemar series, not mine at all. _Dlleamuira_ is mine, so is everything else related to _Beiand _aka_ the Worlds Beyond_.

Draco is in complete shock right now and Harry... he doesn't know about the bond and he's really focused on finding Sirius. He had been planning the rescue for a long time. Of course their mind-link is starting to form, so he won't stay in the dark for long.

* * *

"A horse?" Draco asked, slightly disappointed. When Dlleamuira had begun changing shape, he had expected something fantastic.

The Wraithling gave him an amused look and thought, _What better way to travel?_ Silently, the Wraithling was confused, though it didn't show it to its companions.

Dlleamuira had only meant to bond the one boy, the dark-haired one. The sharing of that bond, meant that the boys were already bonded, even closer than that of the bond of a Beiand Companion. But from what Dllea saw of their minds, the one called Harry wasn't conscious of that bond. It would make for an interesting journey...

"I'm looking for my godfather, Sirius Black," Harry informed Dllea, though it had already gleaned that from his mind. "He's here, he fell through the Veil..."

_It is too late for most. After a great amount of time, they become much like creatures of Beiand. Let us find your Sirius, and return to the Earth before he cannot leave._

"Yes. Thank you," Harry said, mounting the Wraith-horse.

Draco hesitated for a moment, then steeled himself. It was Bonded to him and Potter. It wouldn't harm him, and furthermore, it would do its best to protect him. He climbed on behind Harry, and asked, "Have you ridden a horse before, Potter?"

"Er... no. Why?"

"Potter, what do you mean, why? It's not like riding a broom, you know!"

"It might be a little like riding a hippogriff, though…"

Dlleamuira took off. After that, neither Harry nor Draco could do anything other than hold on for dear life. The Wraithling was nothing like a horse, or even a hippogriff, except in form. The movements were entirely unexpected. One moment Dllea was still. The next it was running, leaping chasms, and at times floating through clouds. Or something like clouds.

After a while, a thought entered Harry's head. It didn't belong to him - it was Draco again, but he barely heard him. _What was that? _he asked.

_I wasn't talking to you_, Draco snapped mentally at the dark haired boy seated in front of him.

_Talking to yourself then? Nice._

_Shut up!_

_... how?_

_Er..._

_You mean, you don't know - you're not doing this? _Harry asked Malfoy uncertainly.

_Not … exactly_, Draco replied uneasily as Dllea leapt over a chasm. He had a feeling that Potter wouldn't be too thrilled about the Atomos bond. He wasn't too thrilled. After all, he had Bonded himself to a guy that would probably hate him when he found out what had been done to him... He made the mistake of looking down, dug his nails into Harry's arms, winced, and lessened his grip slightly.

Harry's eyes unfocused slightly and he wondered briefly whether he'd lost his glasses. But, no, his eyesight returned to 'normal' - it was just an effect of Dllea's thoughts transferring too much information into his head all at once. Draco asked what was wrong, confused that he hadn't noticed anything. Harry blandly commented on Dllea giving him information on Beiand.

Draco felt slightly left out. The Wraithling had bonded to both of them, but was only communicating to Harry. On purpose. No fair. He wanted to leave Potter guessing, for that, except it wasn't Scarface's fault.

_Don't call me scarface_, Harry said vaguely, having caught the tail end of Malfoy's thought. Draco felt Harry tense in front of him slightly._ And what's my fault?_

_I'll call you what I like. And it isn't your fault - actually it is! You shouldn't have come - you should've guessed that it was a trap!_

_Yea? He wouldn't have killed you if I hadn't come?_

_I don't know, but that's not the point_, Draco thought impatiently.

_Of course it is_, Harry replied, but felt slightly confused. He didn't like to be confused. And wasn't Draco taller than him? He used to be. Weird. Did he get shorter somehow?

_Of course not! You got taller_, Draco snapped.

_So what's this link we have_? Harry asked irritably, embarrassed that Malfoy had overheard his confused thoughts. _Does it have to do with the potion, or the charm I felt being cast… what was that word I heard everyone yell? Atomos?_

Draco grimaced. _Yes. Atomos is an ancient love charm, or a curse, depending on how you look at it._

_A love charm?_

_An extremely strong and permanent love charm if you use it with the Atomos potion. It causes a joining of two Souls, while keeping them as two distinct selves at the same. Voldemort had been going to Bond you, so you couldn't kill him._

Harry felt nauseated. The thought of being Bonded to that disgusting _Thing_.

_After you drank the potion, all that was left was the charm. Severus and I, we both, rather than let Voldemort Bond you, did what we had to. The Bond can only be used once. _Draco hoped without hope that Harry didn't see the obvious.

"You - you're Bonded to me?" Harry said aloud in his shock. Draco couldn't hear it, they were going so fast now he could barely breathe, but he felt Potter's shock through the bond.

"Mmfh," Malfoy nodded against Harry's shoulder. He felt dizzy. Very much so. _Don't faint, _he told himself sternly, digging his nails into Potter again as his vision started going gray.

_I'm not going to faint_, Harry replied, before realizing that Draco was talking to himself. _Dlleamuira, we need to take a break!_

_Alright, wizardling_, The Wraithling began its descent, sighing to itself.

Harry awkwardly wrapped an arm around the boy behind him, hoping that was enough, or that Draco would remain conscious enough not to fall off. At least until they were closer to the ground...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Fiddlesticks.

* * *

Far too far above the ground, Draco slipped off of Dlleamuira in a dead faint.

Harry tried to catch him, grabbed his shirt, but overbalanced. He too, fell. The wizard watched the ground rise to meet them - much too rapidly to do anything - too rapidly to think - when suddenly it stopped. Well, the ground didn't stop, as it hadn't really been going anywhere. That was just what it seemed like. But he - and Draco, he was relieved to find - were floating in mid air.

Dlleamuira drifted down to meet them. She - even though she neuter, genderless, she seemed feminine - gave him a stern look.

"I- I didn't mean to! I tried to catch Draco, 'cause he fell... and then I fell," Harry explained, lest he be seen as a fool. She hadn't said anything, but he could see the question in her eyes. As if he had done that on purpose!

_Of course you didn't, child. I should've known it was an accident._

Harry couldn't tell by the Wraithling's mind-voice if she were being sarcastic or not. He didn't bother to find out through the bond. Didn't matter. "Can you float us to the ground or something?" He was slightly - well extremely - uncomfortable laying in midair, without a broom or charm or anything he understood holding him. And he wanted to get to Draco, to check on him. Something was wrong with him...

_Easily, Harry._

Did Dlleamuira just call him by name? That was a first. Weird. Why hadn't she called him by name before? Eh, something to be considered later.

They hit the ground with a very gently bump. Harry immediately scrambled to his feet and to Draco. He was breathing normally, as far as Harry could tell. Pulse seemed fine... as far as Harry could tell. Just fainted, most likely. But something seemed wrong through the bond. It troubled Harry. But nothing he could do about it: he just rearranged Draco in a more comfortable position and waited. And waited. And got bored.

"Dlleamuira... I..." Harry stopped. He was not about to complain about boredom to an otherworldly creature that was helping him. "I'm worried about Draco. Something seems... wrong with him. Not just because he's unconscious."

_Yes... I see It now. Nothing is quite wrong with him. His mind is having a hard time adjusting to the bonds he recently went through, the one with you strained him, the one with me - accidental though it was - stressed his mind further. He shall need time to adjust. He shall be fine, eventually. Do not worry..._

"What? Is there something you're not telling me?" Harry asked, unable to not worry.

_I am unsure... this bond seems familiar. I may have seen it before. What was the name of the bonding charm?_

"Atomos."

_Oh. My. That's a particularly strong charm. No wonder why he's strained..._

"Oh. He said something about it having a potion too. It was really strange."

The Wraithling looked concerned. She didn't say anything, for a few moments, before asking... _Do you and the blond one... care... for each other_?

"Not really. Draco just did it to save me from someone - someone terrible - from doing the same thing to control me." Harry played with Draco's silky hair absentmindedly, trying to think of what was so dangerous about a bond. Hadn't the Wraithling bonded them?

Dlleamuira thought, _I'm sorry_, her mind-voice hushed.

"Why? Is something wrong with the Atomos bond?" Harry asked. He realized that it may be something horrible. Considering Voldemort had been about to use it.

The Wraithling seemed slightly hysterical. Weird for a spiritual sort of being. Her apologies were incoherent in his mind.

"Calm down. What do you mean, what's wrong?" Harry asked gently. But inside he was scared. Dllea was scared. And that scared him.

Dlleamuira calmed down. Slightly. _What that creature was trying to do was a horrible warping of the true Atomos bond. A full Atomos bond, created from love or even friendship, is a soul bonding, a true love, that is so rare that destroying a chance is … unthinkable. I must undo our bond, as soon as possible._

"I forgive you. It was a mistake, and one you are willing to repair," Harry said, unsteadily. A lot to take in.

_I thank you. I will find your Sirius for you, and return you to your world... and furthermore, I will aid you in your world. Summon me by name. I will come. A sword of light. A shield to defend. I shall be, whatever it is you need._

"I ... thanks," Harry said simply. He didn't need to say more.

"Mmmfph," Draco murmured, waking up.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked, blankly. Not quite ready to face Draco after what he knew. Still, he probably wouldn't ever be ready.

Draco opened one eye. Looked up at Harry, looking down at him anxiously. Closed eye.

"No."

Harry looked up at Dllea, and tilted his head to the left a bit. Smiled.

The spirit-horse shook her head.

"C'mon, Starshine, we need to find a place to spend the night, and this place is not..." Harry looked around for the first time and shivered slightly "...well, it's gorgeous actually, but we'd better get everything comfortable before it's too dark to see."

This time Draco opened both eyes and looked at Harry as if worried for his sanity. "Did you just call me Starshine?"

"Either that, or you're hearing things," Harry replied with a grin.

That didn't seem to help matters.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, biotches..

Atomos - "indivisible" - _An ancient bond, unused and forgotten for centuries. Most noted for a telepathic and empathic link between the bonded. Once the bond is in place for a certain period of time, other things may occur, but exactly what may occur is unknown._

* * *

Turns out there wasn't much to set up, considering the boys hadn't brought much with them...

"I'm not sleeping on the ground," Draco stated.

"Then stay awake. There isn't anything I can do about it," Harry replied, slightly annoyed at how stubborn the blond could be.

_You have a wand, do you not?_ Dlleamuira asked.

"Yesss..." Harry replied as a light flickered on in his mind. "Oh. Right."

"Right," Draco repeated mockingly.

As if he had been doing anything. Well, anything helpful. Considering that he passed out and fell off a flying 'horse' and woke up to Harry being odd, well, no wonder. There was also the fact that he was becoming less numb... the night - the incident - he didn't want to think about it. He hoped Severus was alive... but couldn't see how he could be. And he had a feeling that the Atomos bond was being weird... and that Harry and the Wraithling knew things that he didn't.

Harry refrained from speaking. He just didn't understand why Draco was acting so childishly. Ever since he woke up, he was acting more and more immature... It began with the blond inquiring about Harry's mental state, and went downhill from there.

Harry tried to explain what Dllea told him about removing her bond, but Draco didn't seem to care. Or he just wasn't paying attention. Harry sighed and looked around.

They were in a field, with silver grasses meeting violet sky. Wait, the sky was violet... never mind. Back to the problem at hand. From the air, all he remembered seeing a forest in the direction they had been heading, and to the left of their destination. To the right was more fields, hills, and then the distant sea. Everything was silver, with the faded violet of Beiand nights.

Now. For shelter... he considered simply Transfiguring the grasses into a big comfy bed... and rejected the idea. It seemed wrong to change the nature of the land. Instead, after a moments thought, with a wave of his wand, a flick of his wrist, and a whispered charm, the shorter grasses wove themselves into a living mattress, while the tall grasses arched over it and created a snug little shelter.

"That good enough?" Harry asked Draco. Without waiting for an answer, he crawled inside into the dimness. He was surprised at the softness of the grass. It was definitely comfortable enough to sleep on. And smelled yummy. Kind of like cinnamon.

"It'll do," Draco replied haughtily. He stretched out on his silver bed and looked at Potter.

The dark haired wizard was laying flat on his stomach, and had his head cradled in his arms. He was probably asleep already. The blond looked towards the entrance of their shelter and saw the Wraithling guarding it. Good. "Harry?" There was no answer. He poked the sleeping wizard in the ribs, who jerked away violently and mumbled in his sleep.

Night was arriving rapidly, and the temperature was dropping. He shivered, and looked at Harry. Didn't seem to be bothered by the cold. At all. "Not fair," he muttered, so as not to wake him. After laying still for an eternity, Draco sighed and curled up into a tight ball.

Dlleamuira whispered something in his mind. Draco tried to shove the voice out of his head. He didn't move, didn't look at the silvery figure speaking to him.

_You know more about the Atomos than your bonded. Therefore, you understand why I must remove my bond from the pair of you...?_

Draco suddenly got a piercing headache.

_Just know that I must. The Atomos - the bond of indivisibility - reacts badly with other bonds. It will take a while. I've begun the unraveling of the bond between the three of us. However, I thought you should know... that if it had not been for my bond, the two of you would have melded into something incredible... I don't know what the effects will be of my interference._

_You messed up the bond?_

_I sincerely hope not..._

_Bloody hell... I do! Potter hates me, and I can't stand him._

_At the most, it will have delayed some parts of the bonding. There is a possibility, however..._

Draco demanded to known what she was going on about. What was going to happen? What did she do? There was no answer. Finally, he sat up, losing some warmth in the process. He glared at the silent Wraithling.

_Everything that had been held back... may occur as soon as I remove the last of the bond... much like the flood after a dam bursts._

_Oh._

_I... am sorry. It would have been better if it had occurred slowly over time as it was meant to happen._

Draco sighed and lay down again. Harry rolled over in his sleep and Draco flinched away when he felt a weight across his torso. Just Harry's arm. In the very dim light, he looked at the sleeping boy snuggling closer for warmth. He considered pulling away, but couldn't bear to. It was just too cold. That was all. Of course.

He didn't get what Dllea was trying to say. That all the emotions and everything that the bond entailed would hit them like a hurricane, unstoppable and irresistible. As he drifted off to sleep, the Wraithling decided that it would be best if they stayed where they were until the first wave hit them. The next part of their journey was not quite as easy as had been the last. She looked at her two charges, sleeping in a simple and sweet embrace, and began the long and difficult work of undoing her mistake.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter, because apparently I'm not J. K. Rowling. Ah, well.

* * *

Draco blinked. One moment, he was having a rather pleasant dream about his childhood, and then suddenly he was at school - and he knew that what had occurred before was a dream. Nothing more. The blond wizard looked up at Hogwarts castle suspiciously. What was he doing here? It made no sense. He rarely realized a dream was a dream until he woke up, and then he forgot it for the most part. This was singularly peculiar.

Standing out in the open was making the back of his neck prickle. Someone was watching. He shook his head and went into the building. Empty corridors, echoing with his footsteps. "Hello?" he called after wandering for several minutes or a lifetime. The strange lifelessness of the castle… was beginning to freak him out. There was no answer.

So when he turned a corner to see Potter staring blankly at a painting he was a bit startled.

"You could have answered me, you know," he said huffily. The dark haired boy didn't respond. Draco reached his hand to give him a little shake, and pulled it back immediately when his hand when through the other boy's body. He involuntarily made a noise in the back of his throat, something between an 'eek' and a shriek.

Harry turned to face him, frowning. _What are you doing here? _he asked silently.

"Why aren't you solid?" Draco asked, his voice pitched slightly higher than normal.

"Am I not?" Harry put his arm through the wall. "Interesting. Can you do that?"

"Of course not," Draco replied, and put his arm through the wall to prove it. His eyes widened. "Oh.. That's strange."

"We're dreaming aren't we?" Harry sighed. "I can't believe that I forgot to take a dreamless sleep potion." A frown troubled his face.

"How would you get a dreamless sleep potion in the middle of _Beiand_?" Draco asked with a hint of amusement.

Harry didn't respond, but the frown melted away. He turned back to the paintings. "Are all the paintings like this… so dead…?"

"I haven't seen much, yet, but it seems so," Draco replied with a shrug. "What does it matter? Its only a dream."

_I'm not so sure about that. Few of my dreams are 'just dreams.'_

"Well, this isn't your dream. It's mine. And its just a dream. So there."

_Oh really? I was here first. So its my dream. So there._

"You sound so… childish."

_You started it._

Draco shook his head. "That's even worse. Now wake up, this dream is creepy."

_I'll find out what's going on, _then _I'll wake. _Harry shrugged, and started walking down the hall.

Draco followed, not wanting to remain behind in this oh-so-strange dream. Suddenly Harry stopped, and the blond walked straight into him. "Oof.. Sorry," he muttered. Then he realized that both he and Harry were solid now. Okay…

That was clearly not the case - Harry walked straight through a wall.

"I don't care," Draco muttered, but followed with a grimace as he passed through the wall. He looked around curiously. They were in a room he hadn't been in before. One of the rooms only the professors could go in. His throat closed when he saw who was in it Voldemort. Oh. No. Way. "I'm leaving," he told Potter in a sharp whisper, but the dark haired boy just clamped his hand on Draco's shoulder tightly. "Let go," he hissed, trying to pull away.

_He can't see us_… he trailed off, watching Voldemort intently. He wasn't thinking directly at Draco anymore, but his Bonded heard him nonetheless. _This seems to be like a pensieve or the diary… we can see but not be seen, we can hear, but we can't be heard._

"Clearly," Draco drawled. Voldemort looked straight through him.

Harry froze, realized that although Voldemort could not see them he could hear them, that this was not anything like the pensieves or the diary. As Voldemort stood up and drew his wand, Harry tightened his grip on Draco's shoulder -"Ow"- and ran through the wall dragging his Bonded after him. Unsure whether the dark lord was going to chase after them, he kept running… when he stopped he realized that they were at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. He walked through the entrance, trying not to look at the comatose Fat Lady.

"What - Harry - let _go_."

_Voldemort heard you_, Harry thought breathlessly. He forced his hand to release Draco's shoulder and just stared at the blond expressionlessly.

That silenced Draco effectively."He did? You said that he wouldn't be able to!" _This is just a dream. I'm going to wake up soon. And then I'll kick you. Even if this is just a dream. You're a prat._

Harry smiled.

Draco looked at him suspiciously, but the brunette just wandered over to the fireplace and sat in one of the rather comfortable looking chairs. Horrendous looking, but comfortable.. He went to follow suit, only to find himself sitting in the same chair as Harry. _What the.. _he looked at the chair he had been going to sit in. There was absolutely no way that he could have accidentally missed and landed on Harry's lap. Something odd was going on.

Harry blushed and ducked his head after the other boy stood up and walked back to the other chair and sat down.. And ended up on Harry again.

"Stop doing that," Draco snapped. At the chairs or Harry, he wasn't sure.

_Shh. And get off me. I didn't to anything. Snake._

"Don't call me tha... a... a snake..." Draco stared at the snake. It couldn't see them. But it was.. Nagini. Voldemort's snake. Draco clung to Harry without thinking. It was going to bring Voldemort here. It was going to bite him, kill him.

_I won't let it hurt you_, Harry murmured.

Draco didn't reply. He stared at the snake, his pupils dilated with fear. He was going to die, and he was sleeping, and he would never wake up, and Potter would find him dead in the morning, and blame himself probably for being the stupid hero-type that thought that everything was his fault when he really had no control of anything-

_I said, I won't let it hurt you Draco, _Harry interrupted the blonde's internal dialogue. He watched the snake slither away coolly- he was going to kill it soon.

It was one of the final horcruxes and he had to destroy it. Or, at least, he was pretty sure it was...

After Nagini left the room, Draco sighed and rested his forehead against Harry's shoulder sleepily.

_Draco? _Harry thought in disbelief. In response, his Bonded just snuggled closer. _Eep_.. Harry eeped, unnerved.

Draco pulled away slowly. His eyes were half closed, but they opened when he saw how close he was to Harry… and that he was in fact curled up on the other boy's lap. He coughed. "... I want to wake up now," he muttered. This dream was way too weird, and he was getting sleepier. Which made no sense.

Harry didn't know how to react. _I think the only way to wake would be go to sleep…_

_Mmm, maybe. That the way to the dorms?_

_Yea, c'mon._

Draco stumbled after Harry, and blinked at the red drapes on the beds… _so Gryffindorish_. He sighed and climbed into a bed after Harry.

_Get your own bed, _Harry complained, but only once, and he didn't say anything when Draco slid under the covers with him. Shivered when his Bonded snuggled up to him, but didn't pull away. This was just weird.

* * *

Harry woke up slowly, feeling slightly breathless. Waking up next to, under, and around Draco did not help. He blushed fiercely, and it only deepened when Draco moved in his sleep.

_Potter?_

He blinked at hearing his own name in his mind. The blond boy remained deeply asleep.

_Where did you go? Harry? _Draco's voice, panicked. In his mind?

_Are you okay? You're still sleeping_. Harry said hesitantly.

Draco's mental voice was still sleepy and confused._ Come back, go back to sleep… you disappeared…_

_You come here, just go to sleep and you'll wake up. _Harry replied with an amused smile.

_But.. I can't.. you're not here.. _

Harry closed his eyes. It was so strange, talking to Draco, whilst unable to move because of being beneath his slumbering body. He got an idea.. slipped his hand inside Draco's shirt and tickled him. His blush intensified, but it seemed to work.

Draco's mental voice sounded highly confused, and he rolled off of Harry as he woke up. _What did you just do_? he asked.

_Just woke you up. You really shouldn't wander into other people's dreams without permission._

"You mean.. that was real," he turned to face his Bonded - Harry nodded, wishing his face would cool down. "Oh.." Draco noticed the blush. After a few minutes he smiled. Not his usual smirk, just smiled. It was a little disturbing, to one so used to the smirk.

_I have done much to unravel my bond_, Dllea commented.

Draco pulled away from Harry, staring at the ghostly creature.

_Lay back down, this is difficult enough with you together, separating you would make it nearly impossible_, the Wraithling said sternly.

"But," Draco's words froze on his lips. An excuse to stay near Harry, even if he wanted to run away from embarrassment at the moment it wasn't an opportunity he was ready to pass up. "Fine." He lay down, not looking at Harry but getting as close as he could without crawling into the other boy's skin. That blush.. had looked startlingly good. Especially since he had been the cause of it. The tenseness of his Bonded wasn't good though. And he couldn't hear him. _Harry_, he whispered.

_I have to go back now, Voldemort's going to take Hogwarts… I have to warn them, I have to stop him… _It was Harry's duty to save the world, from Voldemort, and he took it all too seriously. Each death was as much his fault as the Dark Lords because he didn't defeat him yet. That seemed to weigh heavily on him.

_Save the world? That's too much for anyone, Potter. Let someone else give it a try for a while._ Draco turned on his side to face Harry, still pressed against him. Harry was looking away. _Look at me, _he demanded. He noticed the blush had yet to fade. Nice. But while he admired his Bonded's face, he tried to think of a way to hammer it into his mind that it was not his duty to save the world. That duty belonged to everyone and nobody. He couldn't his thoughts put into a coherent form though. If only he could just force the boy to see… Draco blinked and smiled.

Harry swallowed hard. He didn't like the smile on Draco's face. Well, he did, but it worried him - it meant no good. He opened his mouth to demand what he was thinking, when he felt a flood of thought and emotion hit him. He gasped and nearly convulsed, but Draco's arms were tight around him. Black dots danced in front of his eyes.

Draco swore to himself, stopping the flood abruptly after seeing the reaction. He was sure they were supposed to be able to do that… but Harry was trembling, and staring blankly at nothing.

_Are you alright_? Draco asked in concern, not releasing the crushing hold he had on his dark haired wizard.

"Yesss," Harry hissed, not meaning to… it sounded very snakelike. He looked worriedly at Draco, who looked surprised. Although he did know that Harry was a Parseltongue, he rarely heard the boy hiss at all in regular speech. "Er.." for some reason, he blushed again.

"Talking aloud again, are we?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. Then he blushed and loosened his grip on Harry. "Hmm. We should be able to remain in contact while walking, right?"

Harry nodded silently.

"Then we can start searching for Sirius again. We don't have to just lay here," Draco said, grabbing Harry by the hands and pulling him out of their little cocoon after him.

_What do you two think you're doing_? Dlleamuira asked.

"Can't we walk while you do that?" Draco asked.

She seemed amused. Blast her, she was finding their discomfort and their close proximity amusing. _Yes. As long as you two remain close. In mind and body, mind you._

Harry stretched, and Draco wrapped his arms around his Bonded's torso. He grinned at the quiet 'eep'. He had a feeling that the green eyed boy was ticklish. Or jumpy. Harry had put his arms back down, and was standing normally, but Draco remained in place. _Let's get going_, he murmured into Harry's chest, not moving. The blond seemed rather clingy at the moment, even though Dllea had told them to stay close Harry didn't think she meant that close.

Draco sighed and pulled away, holding on with one arm around his waist tightly, and began leading him towards the forest that they had been heading for before.

Dlleamuira followed a short way behind, the Wrathling's face a study of concentration. It did help that the boys were so close mentally and physically. It helped repair the damage… she felt relieved that things were going so well. Even though the one boy had claimed that they hated each other… she could tell that it was not so. It may have been true once, but no longer.

What had been between them, before, was hampering their bond though, almost as much as her bond with them had. It had been rather worrying, but now that the blond _Atomos _partner was taking the initiative, she didn't have to anymore. Perhaps he had not consciously decided that he was in love with the other boy, but he was acting on those feelings. Even in his sleep, he had abandoned his own peaceful dreams sensing that his beloved was in danger.

Though it might make it difficult for them if they didn't realize these feelings themselves - and realize that it wasn't the _Atomos _forcing said emotions on them. Just making them see it, allowing them to blossom.

Draco smiled and wondered what he was going to do. He was feeling slightly desperate, and he wasn't sure why. He had a feeling that he needed Harry now. That if he couldn't be with him, he wouldn't be able to breathe. He didn't notice the darkness of the forest, nor that he and Harry glowed with a light like the Wraithling's glow in the dimness.

Harry didn't notice it either.

Dllea noticed it, though, and wondered what it meant. Was it just another part of the Atomos, or did it mean that her bond had affected them somehow? She didn't want to know in a way. She hoped it would go away. It was worrisome... it was as if they were becoming... something else. Otherworldly. And she wasn't sure if that would be a bad thing. It could mean terrible things, if it didn't allow them back into the world of the living.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, because apparently I'm not J. K. Rowling. Ah, well. I edited the previous chapters...

* * *

They had been led around in a circle. Harry gave Dlleamuira a questioning, accusing look when they returned the the grasslands... still, he followed her until they reached their resting place from the night before. "Why are we here again?" he asked, having a difficult time being serious and stern with Draco clinging to him the way that he was. What in world was up with him?

_I have to ... scout ahead,_ the spirit murmured. _I believe that this would be the best place for the two of you to await my return._ She was no longer entirely certain what lay ahead. She had to find the boy's Sirus, and the dangers that lay between them, rather than bring the pair along into uncertainty.

"But... we have to hurry!" Harry exclaimed, thoughts of Voldemort, Hogwarts, and his duties flying through his head... and vanishing from the surface as Draco squeezed him tightly. His flushed slightly, and nodded his head reluctantly. Draco probably didn't realize just how much he had offered to him when he'd opened his mind to him. The torrent of emotions had left him breathless.

_I will fly faster than the wind, youngling,_ Dllea stated, shifting back into her silvery incorporeal form. She didn't leave room for argument; moments later, she was gone ... faster than the wind.

The green eyed wizard watched her vanish into the forest, and sighed. Just waiting wasn't in his nature. He had to do something, he had to plan, he had to do SOMETHING. "Patience," Draco murmured into his neck, resting his chin on Potter's neck and hugging him from behind. He saw the purposes of Dllea leaving them there even if Harry did not. The only way to finish severing her bond...

Not to mention, he appreciated getting some alone time with his bonded. He had a feeling that the 'floodgates' were about to crumble. At least, his were. It made him uneasy, because Harry seemed unaffected. At least they were going to be alone when it happened. At least Dllea wouldn't see him be rejected.

_Draco?_ Harry questioned, feeling a strange tenseness coming from his bonded. He wasn't only being entirely clingy, something was obviously wrong. He was worrying about something..

The blond released him, taking a few steps away and frowning. Some of his unease dissipated when he was followed and arms wrapped around him in a tight hug. He closed his eyes, shutting off the silvery world. Just him and Harry. Like it should be.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry asked quietly, receiving a quiet "Nothing, right now.." He smiled slightly. This bond was strange... he knew that Draco wouldn't be acting like this if it wasn't for it. At least, he was pretty sure. It wasn't like he knew him, outside their rivalry in school. He loosened his grip on the blond when he felt him squirm in his grip, only for Draco to twist around to face him.

There was something in his bonded's eyes that made the breath catch in the back of his throat. The intensity of his grey eyes... He bit the corner of his bottom lip for a moment, hesitating a moment before pressing closer. He lifted a hand to Draco's face, cupping his cheek before moving in for a kiss. Strangely hesitant and sweet at first, his eyes that had fluttered shut moments before opened wide. Draco was kissing back with yearning, a passion he hadn't expected.

The kiss went on for several moments, breathlessly, until they overbalanced and fell back on the soft cinnamon scented grass. Harry lay flat on his back, glasses askew. Draco set them aside, settling himself comfortably on his bonded. _I want you,_ he said, insistantly. _I need you. Love me._


End file.
